Promises in Sunshine
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: "Would you stay with me, even if I only ate cookies and ended up resembling a marshmallow?" Follow up to, "Wishing on Snowflakes" and "Finding Raindrops". AU


**Author's Note: Here's the last of the follow ups to "Wishing on Snowflakes". These have been so much fun to write! Enjoy! And thank you for any reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

She knew they would fall in love all over again in the sunshine. A month after blissfully waking up on his couch, her lease is dropped, and she's stacking her books in a cardboard box. Leaving her first New York apartment was above all things, bitter sweet. Her dreams became real in that loft. But now she has Finn and a shelf in the bathroom cabinet. His (their) apartment is closer to the theater and by what she would never deem a coincidence, Kurt, who's own apartment is right down the street. They finally talked, when she showed up on his doorstep with a plate of cookies, giving him no choice but to let her in.

"_Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm your new neighbor!"_

_His jaw is slightly set, arms folded, she's never been intimidated by Kurt before._

"_How long this time?"_

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"_Until you leave, and decide that you're friends are no longer worth your time."_

_She wants to drop the plate, run as fast as her legs can take her, all the way back to the comfort of her apartment. But she stands her ground, Rachel Berry faces her problems head on, something she needs to prove to him._

"_Forever. I've missed you so much Kurt."_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Of course, these last few months have been filled with nothing but loneliness. I need you back in my life. And if I haven't said it enough, I'm so sorry."_

_He drops his arms, posture relaxing._

"_I'm sorry too. I should have stopped and listened to you. Instead I chose to believe that what you did was intentional, but a certain brother of mine and persuaded me otherwise. I've missed you Rachel. Forgive me?"_

_Setting the cookies down, she lunged forward, her arms around him in a tight forgiving hug._

"_Why don't you come in, I've got to hear about you and Finn! That boy always leaves out the good details."_

_She finally had her Sunday coffee dates back._

Reconciling with Kurt had been wonderful, but living with Finn was the greatest highlight of her life. Waking up next to him every morning, refusing that first kiss with the excuse of morning breath, but always relenting. Dinner every night and her favorite coffee in the morning.

Her show was over for the time being, summer on its way. The break from the constant scheduling of her life was long overdue.

It was a perfect Saturday, with the kind of weather perfect for a sundress and sandals. Finn had suggested a picnic in Central Park. They found a spot under a tree, blanket and basket set out like a Norman Rockwell painting.

"I'm positive I could eat your sugar cookies for the rest of my life."

"That would be completely unhealthy, but I'm glad you love them so much."

"Would you stay with me, even if I only ate cookies and ended up resembling a marshmallow?"

"You could grow warts on your face and lose all your teeth, and I would still kiss you, every moment of every day. What if I blew up like a whale? Or dyed my hair purple? Would you stay?"

"The purple hair might be a deal breaker."

She smacks him in the arm, before skipping away. Finn runs up behind her grabbing her by the waist, spinning her around to face him, kissing her soundly.

His kisses always feel like promises.

They lay together under the shade of the tree, watching the clouds float by. Her arm is over his chest, his fingers running through her hair. And that's when she feels it.

She has to close her eyes to keep from bursting. The feeling is familiar, but new after almost a year of it having vanished. Lifting her head, she looks at him, her lips parted ready to speak. He beats her too it.

"I love you."

"You never let me say it first!"

"Well, I'm not taking it back. So you'll just have to say it second."

"Fine, but let me just say, I felt it first."

"Whatever you say."

"I love you."

"Forever?"

"Longer."

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you."

"Wasn't it that time in the hallway, Freshman year."

He smiles than, knowingly.

"No it was before then. On the first day at McKinley, I was walking down the hall, it was the end of the day. I remember Puck and I were planning on hitting up the Community Pool one more time, before it closed for the fall. This voice, it started off faint, far away. I followed it to the auditorium, first out of curiosity, but suddenly I was drawn to it. The door was cracked up, so I peered in, and there you were. Standing underneath the stage lights, wearing one of those short skirts you used to wear, and there was a hairbrush in your hand. You were talking. Or giving a speech. I watched the whole thing. There were tears falling down your face, but you were smiling. When it was all over, you bowed, clutching the hairbrush to your chest. I saw you grab your backpack and instead of introducing myself, I ran. You were all I thought about that week, but I didn't know your name, no one knew who I was talking about, so after a while I forgot about you. Until Glee came around."

"I was practicing my Tony award winning speech. The jazz band was rehearsing that evening, so I snuck in after school before they got there. I didn't think anyone heard. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I always knew I would eventually, but it was nice having that moment to myself. Even then, I could feel how important it was. Seeing you, just being you."

"I wish you had introduced yourself, although I was a bit crazy, and a tad overzealous."

"You did knock me off my feet. Literally, I tripped over the door stop on the way out."

She laughs then, because his clumsiness is adorable and she just loves him like she's never loved anyone else.

Even in the busiest park in the city, where dogs are chasing Frisbees and children are laughing in the grass, she sees only him.

They're in love, like they always have been, but somehow more. She wants more moments like this, lying on a blanket in the New York City sunshine. And when he gives her another kiss with a promise, she omits any doubt.

She'll believe it in her heart, when he gives her his mother's ring three months later, and she finds the perfect dress to promise forever in**.**

He's hers forever, in the magic of snow, the freshness of rain, and the warmth of sunshine. An all weather kind of love.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories! =)**


End file.
